


An average day

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Snippets, not really sure how to tag this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: What an average day of work for Melody is like.Small snippets from over the course of a day.





	An average day

**Author's Note:**

> now this is something i should have probably written sooner.

Melody woke up to the sound of an alarm, facing to face with her girlfriend Sapphire after another night of saying over at her home rather than heading back to her apartment in, what is basically the a sort of underworld where succubi and incubi resided away from regular people and mortal whom they take as clients.

Anyways, it was time for Melody to get up and out to her job of fulfilling the various requests that she had put herself down as going to do the night before. So, she should probably get up before she decides to spend the entire day in bed with her girlfriend. Regardless of that desire, Melody got up and dressed and set up for the first request that she had planned out to fulfill.

* * *

Melody entered into the home of her first client of the day, whom needed some help learning to cook because they never learnt to do anything like this at all and they can't live off of cereal, simple sandwiches and fast food for the rest of their life.

And the lesson went relatively well, considering her client had never made anything more complex than a ham sandwich, but the good news was that their home didn't catch on fire.

At the end of the lesson Melody handed her client a receipt for the service and told them to send the cost of the lesson to her whenever they could within the next month.

And with that Melody left for her next job which was to feed the pets of her next client as he was currently in the hospital. Which was easy enough to do, and considering how adorable her clients pets were, being able to play, pet and hug them while she was there to feed them was good enough to be the payment she took for this.

The next and final job that Melody had put herself down as going to do, was one of her more commonly done jobs. Her client had just been dumped by her girlfriend and needed someone to cry on that wouldn't judge her in the slightest bit at all.

The next few hours consisted of Melody stroking the hair of her client as they laid in her lap, comforting her and doing her best to lessen the worries and fears that she's feeling and being there to let her know that everything will be alright one, and while that day might not be today or tomorrow it will happen and she will be alright. Some time while Melody was there, she had gone and made a nice home cooked meal as a form of comfort meal, in an attempt to help. Making enough for herself as well, as the payment for this.

But regardless of that, Melody's action to comfort and help her client lasted until she fell asleep in Melody's lap, who went and placed her in her bed, and left to return to Sapphire's.

* * *

Upon returning to her girlfriend's home, the first thing Melody did was find her girlfriend and sit down in her lap and snuggle into her for a nap.

And that was how an average day for Melody and her work goes.


End file.
